User blog:Spongefan2/The Rise of the Dragons
Act I "Pata,pata,pata,chaka!" Main Location: Pata-pole In a deep slumber in Pata-pole comes on a forbidden dragon.The dragon is purple and black and summons flame dragons to attack his enemies.Some patapons not try to dare enter the Dragon's forbidden cave.The Zigotons dare to save the Patapons by killing the Dragon until a Tateton, who lives in Gonrock, Auxilium the hawkeye is one of the best and favorited Patapon rescuers.Auxilium was one of Gong's ancstors as he married Virtus and born four Zigotons and two of them born a Zigoton and the two Zigotons born etc...As Auxilium was the first one to saw the prophecy.Virtus became a brave Tateton Woman while Auxilium is good at helping.Meanwhile Tori and Yumi was training until they heard an earthquake.An earthquake so powerful it scattered the Pata-pole kingdom many and many died such as the queen."Oh no" Yumi said to the queen,The queen opens her eyes and said "Yumi and tori find Auxilium and Virtus..Let them help you get the dragon's soul in order to revive m.....e...".Yumi looks for Virtus while Tori looks for Auxilium.Tori found both of them and said "Virtus,Auxilium we must go search for the dragon's soul but we need your help" Virtus said "But there's a code in there" she points it at a cave with a scroll on it "Jak Polska się na się na Patapon, to tylko głupi" It say's.Tori said "Hey i know this code".As he reads the code it opens.Auxilium picks up a friendship shield with a Horse and a Scorching spear.Virtus carries a Repel Crossbow with a Flame horse. Act II "Evil Inside the cave" Main Location:Tink Ravine Cave Auxilium,Virtus,Tori and Yumi walks the cave as they heard a grumbling.Tori said "Whats the moving red rock?" as it continues rumbling a giant rock hand appeared and caught Tori.Virtus shoots it with her Repel Crossbow.The rock hand was destroyed but a giant fire worm appeared.The fire worm shoots fireballs with it's body circles.Auxilium friendship shield was blocking the fireballs while Yumi shoots scorching spear.Auxilium said "Yumi no! Fire type weapons will only make this monster stronger!".Then the giant rock hand took Auxiliun and more rock hands was growing.Tori wakes up and shoots the monster with the ice javelin he found.When shot the monster screams hard and a rock hand took Tori and throw him behind The Giant Worm.Virtus and Yumi was running while Virtus tries to stop that Giant Worm."What creature is this?" Auxilium wakes up and found a Great Ice Spear.Virtus was caught by the rock hand.Yumi said "I know this place! This place is where ancient Zigotons creates ice spears for survival with these giant worms.The zigotons made a code to make this Giant worm sleep for eternity but when tori sealed the code the worm.." Before finishing he's sentence he shoots his Great Ice Spear to the Worm.And the worm freezes.Auxilium said "Is everyone okay?" all replied yes.While the worm freezes the ice spread to the cave in a straight line."We should follow it" Auxilium said.The ice trail reached the end of the cave and creates a frozen door."Look! Ice weapons!" they all replied.They all got a Snow Helm,Virtus and Yumi got a Ice Crossbow and Tori and Auxilium founded Great ice spears and ice javelin.They walk into the door and found a ice cave.Yumi heard a crack on one of the ice, as it crack it released something so horrible it made the ice melt.As they look at it, it was the seventh spirit! "Finally! Im free, now i can take revenge to the almighty patapon for using Hilkinga's Chillaxe to freeze me for a hundred years!" All of them screamed in horror."Know i have to find Fina Indecent so we can rule the world!" The Seventh spirit said.Yumi said "Fina...The dark hero! And professional ice spear!" Then Virtus uses all her power, even her life summoning all the drums.Everything rumbled like an earthquake.A shining light appeared and also appeared on Virtus.Then an explosion came, "AHHH" said Yumi.He saw four drums and then Virtus fainted and the Seventh Spirit is gone. Act III "Hilkinga's Tower" Main location:The Ice cave/Tower Auxilium ran to Virtus, though to be alive but dead.Auxilium cries in sadness, Yumi said "Hey i heard there are two dragon souls".Auxilium got an idea, a soul for Virtus and the queen.As they move they found two million ice kacheeks."O my almighty" They said, they ran as fast as they can until they saw a light so cold they freeze but not Tori.Tori felt the number one coldest thing he'd feel.Tori carries the others to the light and Tori saw a snowland with a tower.Tori carries his frozen comrades to the tower and found many Green Zombie Mask Kharmens with a heaven axe.Tori got surrounded, as he use his bird to eat then alive.And then all the ice melt,the snow stop falling.Tori said "What is this".He saw a red dragon with terrible teeth and hairy face,red eyes,burning body,a metal black tail with fire at top.Tori was shocked and he saw the Dragon soul.Tori uses his javelin to hit the dragon but failed.The Dragon roars as he uses his fire breath.Melting snow into soil,Tori dodges multiple attacks the dragon done.The Dragon smash his hand to the ground.Tori dodge but caused an earthquake.Tori throw rocks as the rocks hit the dragons head the dragon roared.Tori found him smashing his two arms multiple times.Tori uses one of his lighting javelin.The dragon is still strong and roars,Tori uses he's lighting javelin all around and hit in melee! The Dragon roared and burned the javelin.Tori uses his bird to distract the dragon while Tori climb on his back.Tori took the two Dragon souls and carried his comrades to the bird and fly away out to the outside of the cave.His frozen comrades where melted.Virtus was revived and the queen.Tori explained what happen to his friends. THE END Category:Blog posts